1. Field of the Invention
This application pertains generally to dental hygiene and more particularly to a one-piece disposable apparatus for teeth flossing.
2. Description of the Background Art
Dental flossing is an often unpleasant but necessary routine for good oral hygiene. The conventional method for flossing teeth involves grasping opposite ends of a length of dental floss with each hand, and manually manipulating the floss back and forth between the teeth. Anyone who has performed this arduous, but necessary, task is well aware that the nature of dental floss inherently makes it difficult to securely grasp and tautly hold a tensioned strand while maneuvering and manipulating the suspended section between all the teeth in an effort to floss. The smoothness of the floss, in addition to the saliva, prevents the fingers and hand from getting a secure grip, so the ends of the floss are usually wrapped around the fingers to maintain tautness. Those who have flossed in this conventional manner are aware that a tightly wrapped finger is uncomfortable, if not downright painful. Often the wrapped fingers turn purplish and begin to numb due to a lack of blood flow. Such inconveniences and difficulties spurred the development of various means to hold the dental floss while teeth flossing.
To alleviate such problems, means were developed to hold the dental floss while flossing. One such means is to provide short sections of approximately 41/2 inches of floss having stub sections or gripper handles at both ends of the floss section. Dental floss having gripper handles is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,892, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Another known means developed to hold dental floss included a pair of sleeves fitted over the fingertips. One sleeve serves as the supply sleeve containing pre-wound floss, and the other sleeve serves as the take-up sleeve for receiving spent floss. To floss, both fingers are inserted into the mouth with the sleeves fitted thereon and the section of floss suspended between the sleeves is used to floss between teeth.
The problem common to both of the foregoing flossing devices is that at least two fingers must be inserted into the mouth, especially when flossing between the rear molars. This often proves to be unwieldy and cumbersome as the mouth must be opened widely to allow insertion of the fingers therein.
There are presently no known one-piece disposable dental flossers which can floss teeth using only one finger inserted into the mouth. Accordingly, there is a need for a low cost disposable dental flosser which is capable of one-finger dental flossing. The present invention satisfies this need, as well as others, and overcomes the deficiencies found in the prior art.